Bolt: 13 Days of Christmas
by bolt fan 21
Summary: A series of Bolt Christmas one shots, based on the song 12 Days of Christmas.
1. Chapter 1

Bolt: 12 Days of Christmas.

Author's note: Hello and welcome to the second annual Bolt Christmas Special. This year, every day will be a different line from 12 Days of Christmas. Now, I need to list some new or newer characters.

Myka: Napoleon and Sasha's daughter, and Milo's younger sister. She looks more like her mom, but has the Ears and build of a German Shepherd. Her main goal is to keep her Twin Oliver out of trouble.

Oliver: Youngest child of Sasha and Napoleon. He's Milo and Myka's younger brother. He's younger than Myka by twenty minutes. He has dad's black ears and mostly White fur, and his mom's Yellow legs and Tail. He's a bit of a wild card and gets into the most trouble.

Milo: Oldest child of Napoleon and Sasha. He is the former star of Bolt the Superdog: The Next Generation. He looks forward to being with his family for Christmas this year.

Booth: Milo's best friend, and co-star on Bolt the Superdog: The Next Generation. He is a Calico cat.

Daisy: Milo's girl friend and co-star on Bolt the Superdog: The Next Generation. She is a Husky.

Artemis/ Artie: Oldest child of Rex and Mittens. He looks like Mittens, but with Brown paws.

Emily: Oldest daughter of Rex and Mittens. She is Black, with a Brown belly, and paws.

Brett: Third born child of Mittens and Rex. He's Brown, with White paws.

Jenny: Second oldest daughter of Rex and Mittens. She has jet Black fur.

Mulder: Fourth born child of Rex and Mittens. He is Brown with Black paws.

Scully: Mulder's Identical twin sister.

Socks: Second youngest child of Mittens and Rex. She looks like a smaller version of her mother.

Alex: Youngest child of Mittens and Rex. He is the spitting image of his father.

Day one.

Bolt: On the first day of Christmas, Penny gave to me.

Oliver: A picture of our family.

Oliver's point of view.

Christmas, a time for spending time with family, and having fun. Sadly, it's also the time to dress up in stupid bow ties and sweaters and take a family photo.

"Mom, I am not wearing this." I told my mother.

"Come on Oliver, you look adorable. Penny wants to get a picture of all of us for the Christmas card." Mom replied.

"I look like one of those geeks on TV shows. I don't want to wear this." I told mom.

"Come on Oliver, the sooner we get this done, the sooner you can take that off." Dad told me, as he entered the room.

So, we went into the living room to take the picture. "Okay: Bolt, Sadie, Mittens, Rex, Kirk, Chase, and Claire ; let's put you guys in the back." Penny instructed. Once they were in place, Penny moved on to the next group.

"Okay now: Gracie, Abigail, Napoleon, Sasha, Sophie, Artemis, Emily, and Brett; let's put you guys in the second row." Penny told us.

"Now: Jenny, Mulder, Scully, Socks, Alex, Milo, and Daisy; We'll put you in the middle row." Penny told us, before moving to the last group.

"Last but not least: Booth, Myka, and Oliver, you guys are in front." Penny finished.

"It's about time." I muttered.

"Oliver, behave." Dad told me.

"Fine." I replied. So, Penny got the Camera ready. Suddenly, my bow tie started itching.

"I've got to get this thing off." I thought.

"Ten seconds guys." Penny said, as I started pawing at my bow tie.

"Three, two one." Penny counted, before taking the picture.

"Finally. It's over." I thought.

"How did it come out?" Penny's mom asked her. So, they looked at the picture on the camera. Every one else looked fine, I was on the ground, desperately trying to get the tie off.

"Sigh, that's Oliver for you. Should we take another one?" Penny asked her mom.

"I think it's great the way it is." Penny's mom replied.

"Finally! I can take this thing off!" I yipped, as I ran to the bed room.


	2. Chapter 2

Day 2:

Bolt: On the second day of Christmas, Penny gave to me.

Napoleon and Sasha: Two true loves.

Oliver: And a picture of our family.

Napoleon's point of view.

The next night, we sat around and told our favorite stories from the past year. "Napoleon, it's your turn." Mom told me.

"Oh I don't have a story." I replied.

"Come on dad. How about your and mom's favorite date?" Myka asked me.

"Alright Myka." I replied.

May 14, 2010.

"It was a warm summer night. Sophie had just turned Two months old, and I was babysitting her while every one else was gone. So, I invited Sasha over to watch movies and stuff." I told my family.

"What should we watch Napoleon?" Sophie asked me.

"Some thing other than Music and Lyrics. We always watch that." I told Sophie.

"Let's watch Princess and and the Frog." Sophie replied.

"Sounds good. I've never seen it." Sasha told Sophie.

So, we put the movie in. Some time later, we got to Sophie's favorite song. Which was of course "My Belle Evangeline". Sophie as always, sang along.


	3. Chapter 3

Day Three.

Bolt: On the third day of Christmas,Penny gave to me.

Oliver, Myka, Booth: Three Christmas Specials.

Napoleon and Sasha: Two true loves.

Oliver: And a picture of our family.

Oliver's point of view.

So: My dad, Myka, Ziggy, Milo, Booth, and I; sat down to watch some Christmas specials.

X Files: The Ghosts That Stole Christmas.

Oliver: Well, this is a creepy episode.

Napoleon: Yeah, but it's still pretty cool.

Booth: Hehe, Mulder made a joke about passing gas.

Myka: Boys, they have the most childish sense of humor.

Psych: Gus's Dad May Have Killed an Old Guy.

Milo: Kudos to Psych for referencing A Christmas Story.

Oliver: I don't get it.

Ziggy: I'll explain it to you earlier.

Booth: We'll watch that some time next week.

Bones Season 1 Christmas special.

Booth: Milo, remember watching this with Daisy last year?

Milo: Yeah, while we were up in Canada.

Myka: Bones' whole back story on here is so sad.

Ziggy: This is from an earlier season.

Myka: I noticed that too. It has Zack, and not Sweets.

(Napoleon throws the dvd in the general direction of Myka and Ziggy.) Napoleon: Season One, do your home work.

Oliver: My dad is a know it all.

Author's note: Yeah, it's short tonight. Sorry guys. Now to answer some reviews.

Sidnydcurry: Welcome back. Sure, you can use some of my characters for the story. I look forward to seeing the result.

Prince Tanabi: Welcome back. Fred is pretty cool. Home work isn't cool at all. Thanks for reviewing.

Jimmy "McPhoto" Rocket: Family photos make for an interesting story. My family rarely takes photos, thank goodness. Some one always messes up at least one picture. I've been somewhat busy today. Didn't want to skip a day though. Thanks for reviewing.


	4. Chapter 4

Day Four.

Bolt: On the Fourth day of Christmas, Penny gave to me.

Milo, Myka, Mittens, Oliver: Four calling birds.

Oliver, Myka, Booth: Three Christmas Specials.

Napoleon and Sasha: Two true loves.

Oliver: And a picture of our family.

Milo's point of view.

One after noon, Myka, Oliver and I were playing outside. Suddenly, Four strange Pigeons approached me.

"Have I seen you before?" One of the Pigeons asked me.

"I don't think so." I replied.

"Joey, look at this kid's face." The pigeon told his friend.

"Yeah, I've seen this kid before." Joey replied.

"I really don't know what you guys are talking about." I told the birds.

"This is ridonkulous." The Pigeon told me.

"Absolutely. The other Pigeon told me.

"You know what that means don't you kid?" He asked me.

"No actually. I really don't know what you're talking about." I replied.

"Milo, what's taking you so long?" Myka asked me.

"Milo, I know that name." Joey told me.

"Same here." The other Pigeon replied.

"Of course you know him Birds. He used to be on Bolt The Super Dog: The Next Generation." Oliver told them.

"That's not it." The pigeon replied. Luckily, Grandpa and Mittens came to our rescue.

"Joey, Vinnie, Bobbie, Louie! What brings you here?" Mittens asked The pigeons.

"Just passing through on our way South for the Winter." Vinnie told Mittens.

"You know these Birds?" I asked Mittens.

"Yeah, I gave them protection in exchange for food, while I was in New York." Mittens replied.

"What happened? Why did you leave New York?" Oliver asked Mittens.

"Well, these guys pulled a fast one on me. They told your Grandpa Bolt, that I was one of Dr Calico's Agents. It wasn't all bad though. I got the family I never really had." Mittens explained.

"Hey, we've got to split. It was nice talking to you guys." Vinnie told us.

"Like wise. Come back some time." Mittens replied.

"We will." One of the Pigeons replied, as they flew away.

Author's note: Just thought I'd do a fun one tonight. The Pigeons don't appear in stories often. Now to answer some reviews.

Lance Wing: Stitches of any kind are the worst.

Bolt: I can neither confirm nor deny that statement.

Declan: When did you start talking like a weird person.

Bolt: Don't you have an audience to suck up to?

Declan: Don't you have a Palladium induced disease to cure?

Bolt: Don't you have a Russian Scientist to check up on.

Sadie: Boys!

Anyways, I love Christmas specials. Thanks for reviewing.

Sidnydcurry: Well, I wish you luck on the next chapter. I'm curious to see what you come up with. Glad you liked Day 3. Thanks for reviewing.

Prince Tanabi: You're welcome. Glad you've enjoyed the story so far. Day 13 will be a surprise bonus day. Thanks for reviewing.


	5. Chapter 5

Day 5:

Bolt: On the Fifth Day of Christmas, Penny gave to me.

Oliver, Alex, Myka, Rhino, Socks: Five games of Bowling!

Milo, Myka, Mittens, Oliver: Four calling birds.

Oliver, Myka, Booth: Three Christmas Specials.

Napoleon and Sasha: Two true loves.

Oliver: And a picture of our family.

Oliver's point of view.

It was a Friday, and Penny and her mom were gone shopping. My parents, grand parents, and Mittens and Rex; were out doing something. So, it was up to the kids, to find something to do with uncle Rhino.

"Well guys, what should we do?" Alex asked us.

"Play the Wii?" Socks suggested.

"We always do that Socks." Myka replied.

"I know, Bowling." I told every one.

"And how are we going to do that, Sherlock?" Myka asked me.

"You'll see Myka McDoubt." I told Myka. So, I set up 10 Barbies that I found in the back of Penny's closet like bowling pins. Then, I called every one else into the living room.

"Ladies and gentlemen. I want to welcome you, to the first annual Barbie Bowling tournament." I told every one.

"You forgot something important Oliver. We need a ball." Myka told me.

"I didn't forget that Myka. Rhino, come in here." I told Rhino.

"You've got to be kidding me Oliver." Myka replied, as Rhino rolled into the room.

"Don't look at me, he volunteered." I told Myka.

"Are we going to play or not?" Alex asked me.

"Yes Alex, we will begin shortly. Myka, are you playing?" I asked Myka.

"I guess so Oliver." Myka replied. So, we took turns Rolling Rhino's ball into the Barbies. I won the first game, Myka won the second, Alex won the third game, and Myka won the last game. Even Myka had to admit that it was a fun afternoon.

Author's note: Hamster Bowling makes for a fun story. Now to answer some reviews.

Twilightvampires92: Glad you enjoyed Some Where Out There. Thanks for the offer, but sadly I don't role play. Thanks for reviewing.

Sidnydcurry: No problem. Yes, I did a Christmas special last year. Glad you enjoyed the return of the Pigeons. Thanks for reviewing.

Prince Tanabi: The Pigeons don't appear on stories often. Thanks for reviewing.


	6. Chapter 6

Day 6.

Bolt: On the Sixth day of Christmas, Penny gave to me.

Myka, Bolt, Napoleon, Mittens, Milo, Oliver: Six Christmas songs.

Oliver, Alex, Myka, Rhino, Socks: Five games of Bowling!

Milo, Myka, Mittens, Oliver: Four calling birds.

Oliver, Myka, Booth: Three Christmas Specials.

Napoleon and Sasha: Two true loves.

Oliver: And a picture of our family.

Myka's point of view.

On the Eighteenth, I decided to ask my family what their favorite Christmas songs were.

Myka: Hey aunt Mittens, what's your favorite Christmas song.

Mittens: Well Myka, I personally like Twelve Days of Christmas. Anything else you need to know.

Myka: I'm good aunt Mittens, thank you.

My next person to question was my grandpa Bolt.

Myka: So grandpa, what's your favorite Christmas Song?

Bolt: I have a lot of favorites, but I have to say Rudolf the Red Nose Reindeer.

Myka: Excellent choice grandpa. Thanks Grandpa Bolt.

Bolt: You're welcome sweetie.

Next up, was Rhino.

Myka: Hey Uncle Rhino, can I ask you a question?

Rhino: Sure Myka.

Myka: What is your favorite Christmas song?

Rhino: I'm going to have to say Disco Christmas in Hamster Land.

Myka: Very nice Rhino, thanks.

Rhino: No problem Myka.

So, I asked my older brother Milo next.

Milo: Hello Myka, what are you up to?

Myka: Just asking every one what their favorite Christmas song is.

Milo: Well Myka, mine would have to be the Chipmunk Song.

Myka: Same here big brother. Thanks.

Milo: No problem Myka.

Finally, I asked my younger brother Oliver.

Myka: So Oliver, what's your favorite Christmas song?

Oliver: That's so easy! It's Minty the Candy Cane That fell on the Ground.

Myka: What's that?

Oliver: Oh that's right, you don't watch the best show ever, Conan. Luckily, I have it saved on the TV.

So, Oliver "enlightened" me with his Conan Clip


	7. Chapter 7

Day 7:

Bolt: On the Seventh day of Christmas, Penny gave to me.

Oliver, Myka, Bolt, Napoleon, Mittens, Rhino, Sasha: Seven Christmas ornaments.

Myka, Bolt, Napoleon, Mittens, Milo, Oliver: Six Christmas songs.

Oliver, Alex, Myka, Rhino, Socks: Five games of Bowling!

Milo, Myka, Mittens, Oliver: Four calling birds.

Oliver, Myka, Booth: Three Christmas Specials.

Napoleon and Sasha: Two true loves.

Oliver: And a picture of our family.

Oliver's point of view.

The next day, we decorated the tree. "Sweet! A ornament of you as Wonder Mutt." I told my grandpa.

"Yeah, we got that on my second Christmas from the network. Seems like that was ages ago." Grandpa Bolt replied.

"Here's my ornament. Back and White Cat, with White paws." Mittens announced.

"Here's mine, it's a Magic Box." Rhino chuckled.

"Shocker." I muttered.

"Ah, here's Milo's. Penny got it custom made Two days ago. It's a Lightning Bolt that says: Milo." Mom told us.

"That's cool." Milo said.

"Here's Myka's, it's a Heart that says: Myka." My dad told us.

"Thanks dad." Myka replied.

"You're welcome Myka." My dad replied.

"Oh, here's Oliver's. It's a odd looking Candy Cane with: Oliver, written on it." Mom told us.

"You told them about Minty the Candy Cane didn't you?" I asked Myka.

"She got the hint from you and Rhino rewinding it over and over again." Myka replied.

"Oh, here's Dad's. Why does it look like it's been glued back together." Myka asked dad.

"Weird. It's never been glued back together." My dad lied.

"Napoleon James Fletcher!" Grandma growled.

"Okay, I might have sorta broke it when I was a puppy." My dad replied.

"Napoleon! You brake an ornament and glued it back together?" Grandma asked my dad.

"I was Two months old mom! I was practically a baby." My dad replied.

"Go easy on him Sadie, he didn't know better." My grandpa replied.

"Thanks dad." My dad told my grandpa.

"You're welcome Napoleon.

Special feature: Where they got their names.

Oliver: He was named after Oliver from Oliver and Company.

Myka: Named after Myka from Ware House 13.

Milo: Named after Milo from Milo and Otis.

Alex: Named after Alex Fletcher from Music and Lyrics.

Booth: Named after Booth from Bones.

Socks: She's the daughter of Mittens. Need I say more?

Author's note: That was a fun chapter. Now to answer some reviews.

Lance Wing: Santa Claus is Coming to Town is a great song. I will definitely read your remake of the first Santa Claus movie tonight. I had fun with the interview thing. Thanks for reviewing.

Sidnydcurry: Reviews are a good tool for an author. I look forward to reading that story when you post it. Thanks for reviewing, and good luck.

Prince Tanabi: Glad you liked day Six. I wanted to give Oliver an unusual favorite Christmas song, so I used Minty. Thanks for reviewing.


	8. Chapter 8

Day 8:

Bolt: On the Eighth day of Christmas, Penny gave to me.

Napoleon, Milo, Oliver, Myka, Booth, Ziggy, Rhino, Abigail: Eight Christmas movies.

Oliver, Myka, Bolt, Napoleon, Mittens, Rhino, Sasha: Seven Christmas ornaments.

Myka, Bolt, Napoleon, Mittens, Milo, Oliver: Six Christmas songs.

Oliver, Alex, Myka, Rhino, Socks: Five games of Bowling!

Milo, Myka, Mittens, Oliver: Four calling birds.

Oliver, Myka, Booth: Three Christmas Specials.

Napoleon and Sasha: Two true loves.

Oliver: And a picture of our family.

Psych: The Polarizing Express.

Oliver: Best part by far, is when Shawn sees the Snow man in the Psych office and says: Gus, where are your pants? Are you smoking a pipe?

Milo: got to agree with you on that

Myka: Best one out of the three Christmas specials.

A Christmas Story.

Napoleon: Classic Christmas movie.

Oliver: Does he shoot his eye out at the end?

Rhino and Bolt: Yes.

Abigail: Don't ruin the movie for Oliver.

Booth: He guessed it.

Look Who's Talking Now.

Ziggy: Is this even a Christmas movie?

Napoleon: Yes and no.

Oliver: Much better than the first two either way.

Myka: I agree little brother.

Napoleon: First one was eh. Second one was crap. Third one is awesome.

The Dog Who Saved Christmas.

Oliver: Finally! ABC Family made something family friendly.

Booth: Ironic much?

Abigail: The same dunderheads that took Whose Line is it Anyways off the air.

Bolt: Don't blame it on the dunderheads.

The Dog that Saved Christmas Vacation.

Rhino: (Absolutely appalled.) This has nothing to do with the movie Christmas Vacation!

Abigail: Rhino, it's a sequel to the movie we just watched.

Rhino: The title is so misleading.

Oliver: Yeah it is.

Minty the Candy Cane from Conan.

Myka: Not again!

Oliver: Oh come on Myka. Conan is a comedic genius.

Ziggy: You've got that right Oliver.

Scrooged.

Rhino: Classic Bill Murray movie.

Oliver: Dad, does Bill Murray always play jerks?

Napoleon: It only seems that way.

The Santa Claus.

Napoleon: Good Christmas movie.

Oliver: Is Tim Allen really Santa Claus?

Booth: Yes, yes he is.

Milo: He's also Martin Short for a "short" period of time in the Third movie.

Abigail: Nice one Milo.

Author's note: That was fun. Now to answer a review.

Lance Wing: Nice job on catching the reference to last year's special.

Napoleon: Like I said, I was a puppy.

Sadie:You were old enough to get a girl friend though.

Oliver: Yeah! Let's burn something!

Myka: Pyromaniac.

Thanks for reviewing.


	9. Chapter 9

Day Nine.

Bolt on the Ninth day of Christmas, Penny gave to me.

Oliver, Milo, Napoleon, Sadie, Sasha, Myka, Mittens, Rhino: Nine party guests.

Napoleon, Milo, Oliver, Myka, Booth, Ziggy, Rhino, Abigail: Eight Christmas movies.

Oliver, Myka, Bolt, Napoleon, Mittens, Rhino, Sasha: Seven Christmas ornaments.

Myka, Bolt, Napoleon, Mittens, Milo, Oliver: Six Christmas songs.

Oliver, Alex, Myka, Rhino, Socks: Five games of Bowling!

Milo, Myka, Mittens, Oliver: Four calling birds.

Oliver, Myka, Booth: Three Christmas Specials.

Napoleon and Sasha: Two true loves.

Oliver: And a picture of our family.

Oliver's point of view.

So, the annual Christmas block party came. I was some what bored, because of the "no hot dogs for pets" rule. "What's the use of being able to do the Dog Face, if you never get to use it?" I asked Myka.

"There's other things to do than eat. Go make a new friend or something." Milo told me.

"I think I will Milo, thanks." I replied. So, I went for a stroll and nearly walked into a pretty girl dog.

"Oh, sorry." I told the girl.

"My bad, really." She replied.

"Hey, are you new here?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I moved here last week. I'm Marie." Marie replied.

"Well, it's nice to meet you. I'm Oliver." I told Marie.

"I've seen you around. You're Oliver Fletcher, Bolt's grandson." Marie told me.

"Yes, yes I am. I kinda get that a lot. That and Milo Fletcher's little brother." I told Marie.

"I know how that is Oliver. Want to get a hot dog or something?" Marie asked me.

"Are supposed to do that?" I asked Marie.

"Define "supposed to be." Marie replied.

"This is my kinda girl." I thought.

So, we got some table scraps, and started talking. "Do you have any siblings?" I asked Marie.

"I'm an only child. What about you?" Marie asked me.

"I have an older brother named Milo, and an older sister named Myka." I replied.

"Oh yes, Milo the Super Dog." Marie replied.

"The one and only." I replied.

"Marie, time to go home." Marie's owner told her.

"That's my human, got to go. See you around Oliver." Marie told me, as she gave me a little good bye kiss.

"And that's how Oliver Fletcher rolls." I thought.

Author's note: And the tradition continues. Now to answer a review.

Sidnydcurry: Glad you enjoyed day 8. I'm not entirely sure what day 13 will be. Thanks for reviewing.


	10. Chapter 10

Day 10.

Bolt: On the tenth day of Christmas, Penny gave to me.

Oliver, Napoleon, Sadie, Bolt, Milo, Myka, Bolt, Rhino, Mittens, Rex: Ten pet friendly Gingerbread men.

Oliver, Milo, Napoleon, Sadie, Sasha, Myka, Mittens, Rhino: Nine party guests.

Napoleon, Milo, Oliver, Myka, Booth, Ziggy, Rhino, Abigail: Eight Christmas movies.

Oliver, Myka, Bolt, Napoleon, Mittens, Rhino, Sasha: Seven Christmas ornaments.

Myka, Bolt, Napoleon, Mittens, Milo, Oliver: Six Christmas songs.

Oliver, Alex, Myka, Rhino, Socks: Five games of Bowling!

Milo, Myka, Mittens, Oliver: Four calling birds.

Oliver, Myka, Booth: Three Christmas Specials.

Napoleon and Sasha: Two true loves.

Oliver: And a picture of our family.

Oliver's point of view.

December Twenty-second came, and the house smelled like fresh baked cookies. "Time to see if I can obtain one of Penny's world famous cookies." I thought.

"Penny, Penny! Can I have one? Look Penny, I can do the Dog Face. No human can resist that." I yipped.

"Hey Ollie! Do you want a treat?" Penny asked me.

"Of course I do Penny!" I told Penny.

"I made this one just for you Oliver, It's a Gingerbread Dog, made to look like you." Penny told me, I must say that the cookie looked a lot like me.

"Nice job Penny." I barked.

"Okay Oliver sit. (Oliver sits.) Oliver stay. (Oliver sits still.) Oliver come. (Oliver goes to Penny.) Oliver shake. (Oliver shakes hands with Penny.) Good boy Oliver." Penny told me,as she tossed me the treat.

"Thank you Penny." I barked. So, I devoured the treat. I must say that it was the best treat ever.

"You're welcome Oliver, glad you liked it." Penny told me. All the other pets really loved the treats as well.

"These are great." Myka told us.

"Well done." Grandma Sadie added.

Author's note: Who doesn't love Christmas Cookies? Now to answer some reviews.

PrinceTanabi: Puppy love is definitely cute. Thanks for reviewing.

Sidnydcurry: I'm glad you've enjoyed this story so much. Thank you for reviewing.


	11. Chapter 11

Day 11:

Bolt: One the Eleventh day of Christmas, Penny gave to me.

Oliver, Bolt, Alex, Socks, Artemis, Mulder, Myka, Milo, Mittens, Sophie, Napoleon: Eleven pets a leaping.

Oliver, Napoleon, Sadie, Bolt, Milo, Myka, Bolt, Rhino, Mittens, Rex: Ten pet friendly Gingerbread men.

Oliver, Milo, Napoleon, Sadie, Sasha, Myka, Mittens, Rhino: Nine party guests.

Napoleon, Milo, Oliver, Myka, Booth, Ziggy, Rhino, Abigail: Eight Christmas movies.

Oliver, Myka, Bolt, Napoleon, Mittens, Rhino, Sasha: Seven Christmas ornaments.

Myka, Bolt, Napoleon, Mittens, Milo, Oliver: Six Christmas songs.

Oliver, Alex, Myka, Rhino, Socks: Five games of Bowling!

Milo, Myka, Mittens, Oliver: Four calling birds.

Oliver, Myka, Booth: Three Christmas Specials.

Napoleon and Sasha: Two true loves.

Oliver: And a picture of our family.

Oliver's point of view.

Christmas eve eve came, and with it came the annual Fletcher family chair jumping contest. Meaning, we lined up chairs, and had a contest to see who could jump over over the most with out knocking any over. The prize: The last two of Penny's Christmas pet cookies.

"And this year, we have a new participator, and his name is Oliver Ferris Fletcher, the first." I told my family.

"Oliver, stop talking to the mirror and get in here." Myka told me.

"Coming Myka. Big sisters, can't live with them. But can't tip them off a cliff, and run away laughing hysterically." I told the mirror.

First up, was Socks. She cleared Three chairs, knocked over the fourth.

"Not bad Socks." I told Socks. Next came Grandpa Bolt. He cleared Four chairs.

"Well done Grandpa." I told my grandpa. I was the next to go. I cleared Seven chairs, and won the game.

"That my friend, is how Oliver Ferris Fletcher dominates at chair jumping." I told my family.

"I'll beat you next year Oliver. Just wait and see." Myka told me.

"Yeah good luck with that Myka. The cookies and the victory are mine." I told Myka.

Author's note: Been there done that, didn't make it over one chair. Now to answer some reviews.

Prince Tanabi: Chris cookies are the best. Couldn't leave Bolt and company out of the fun. Thanks for reviewing.

Sidnydcurry: Well, I thank you for reviewing every day. Hope you enjoy today's chapter, and thanks for reviewing.


	12. Chapter 12

Day 12.

Bolt: On the Twelfth day of Christmas, Penny gave to me.

Oliver, Myka, Milo, Booth, Alex, Socks, Scully, Mulder, Jenny, Brett, Emily, Artemis: A Twelve minute plan.

Oliver, Bolt, Alex, Socks, Artemis, Mulder, Myka, Milo, Mittens, Sophie, Napoleon: Eleven pets a leaping.

Oliver, Napoleon, Sadie, Bolt, Milo, Myka, Bolt, Rhino, Mittens, Rex: Ten pet friendly Gingerbread men.

Oliver, Milo, Napoleon, Sadie, Sasha, Myka, Mittens, Rhino: Nine party guests.

Napoleon, Milo, Oliver, Myka, Booth, Ziggy, Rhino, Abigail: Eight Christmas movies.

Oliver, Myka, Bolt, Napoleon, Mittens, Rhino, Sasha: Seven Christmas ornaments.

Myka, Bolt, Napoleon, Mittens, Milo, Oliver: Six Christmas songs.

Oliver, Alex, Myka, Rhino, Socks: Five games of Bowling!

Milo, Myka, Mittens, Oliver: Four calling birds.

Oliver, Myka, Booth: Three Christmas Specials.

Napoleon and Sasha: Two true loves.

Oliver: And a picture of our family.

Oliver's point of view.

After our whole family watched the new A-Team movie, (which was be-awesome by the way.) it was time for bed.

"Dad, I don't want to go to bed." I told my dad.

"Santa won't come unless you're asleep Oliver." My dad replied.

"Not tired!" I told my dad.

"Oliver, I'm kidding. You don't want to be tired on Christmas." Dad replied.

"Still not tired dad." I told my dad.

"Oliver Ferris Fletcher, bed time now." My dad replied.

"Okay dad, okay." I told my dad. About an hour later, I decided that I was "thirsty." Meaning, I was going to see if Tim Allen was really Santa Claus.

"Okay, every thing is ten thousand times louder at night, so I need to be super quiet. Like on the A Team movie, distraction, diversion, and division." I told myself.

"First, distraction. How do I distract Santa so he doesn't see me. The cookies, Slide them onto the Coffee table. Diversion, the bells on the table. Make a slight noise, then hide. Division, the Christmas stuffed dog. Place it near the Coffee Table, move to directly behind the recliner." I thought. So, I set off the chain of events.

"Where did all of this come from?" Santa asked out loud.

"It worked! I love it when a plan comes together." I thought. So, I looked at Santa, I couldn't see much because it was dark. So, Santa finished his work, and left.

"Wow I'm tired. Maybe I'll just sleep on the couch." I yawned. So, I went to sleep on the couch, feeling proud of my well executed plan.

Author's note: Thought I'd do a fun homage to the new A Team movie. I got it as an early Christmas present. I thought that part was neat, so I turned it into day 12. Merry Christmas Eve every one. now to answer some reviews.

Sidnydcurry: I'm glad you enjoyed day eleven. Thanks for reviewing.

Prince Tanabi: I figured Oliver would win, because he's small and fast. Thanks for reviewing.


	13. Chapter 13

Day 13:

Bolt: On the Thirteenth day of Christmas, Penny gave to me.

Oliver, Myka, Milo, Booth, Alex, Socks, Scully, Mulder, Jenny, Brett, Emily, Artemis, Bolt: Thirteen Million presents.

Oliver, Myka, Milo, Booth, Alex, Socks, Scully, Mulder, Jenny, Brett, Emily, Artemis: A Twelve minute plan.

Oliver, Bolt, Alex, Socks, Artemis, Mulder, Myka, Milo, Mittens, Sophie, Napoleon: Eleven pets a leaping.

Oliver, Napoleon, Sadie, Bolt, Milo, Myka, Bolt, Rhino, Mittens, Rex: Ten pet friendly Gingerbread men.

Oliver, Milo, Napoleon, Sadie, Sasha, Myka, Mittens, Rhino: Nine party guests.

Napoleon, Milo, Oliver, Myka, Booth, Ziggy, Rhino, Abigail: Eight Christmas movies.

Oliver, Myka, Bolt, Napoleon, Mittens, Rhino, Sasha: Seven Christmas ornaments.

Myka, Bolt, Napoleon, Mittens, Milo, Oliver: Six Christmas songs.

Oliver, Alex, Myka, Rhino, Socks: Five games of Bowling!

Milo, Myka, Mittens, Oliver: Four calling birds.

Oliver, Myka, Booth: Three Christmas Specials.

Napoleon and Sasha: Two true loves.

Oliver: And a picture of our family.

Oliver's point of view.

I was woken up the next morning by the thunder of paws. "Oliver! What are you doing on the couch? Did you sleep there?" Myka asked me.

"Yeah, got up to get a drink last night, guess I fell asleep here." I told Myka.

"You are a terrible liar Oliver." Myka told me.

"Love you too sis. Where's every one else?" I asked Myka.

"They're coming. Grandma Sadie's herding instincts kicked in, so she's herding them down here." Myka replied.

"Merry Christmas Myka and Oliver. How long have you been up Oliver?" My mom asked me.

"I just got up actually." I told mom.

So, we opened presents. I got a Mr Carrot like Grandpa Bolt's. Myka got a T Shirt that said Drama Queen. (Accurate much.) Rhino on the other hand, got something special. Penny opened a carrier, and out stepped a Female hamster.

She was Black and White like a Panda, and had her hair in braids. "The person I got her from says she loves this." Penny's mom said, while pulling out a Hamster sized Motor cycle.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" I told everyone. So, Rhino went to investigate the new Hamster.

"Hello, I'm Rhino." Rhino told the girl Hamster.

"I'm Rose. Rhino, the Hamster, Really?" Rose asked Rhino.

"I'm not all hamster. I'm one sixteenth Wolf, with a little Wolverine in there somewhere." Rhino told Rose.

"Wow, you're different than most guys." Rose told Rhino.

"Why thank you." Rhino replied.

"Not necessarily a compliment Rhino. Sometimes predictability is nice. Sometimes it's a pain. Know the difference." Rose told Rose.

"Okay Rose." Rhino replied.

Later that night, dad and I had a talk under the stars. "Perfect night out isn't it?" Dad asked me.

"Definitely. You can see all the stars. Just perfect." I told dad.

"What's on your mind Oliver, you don't seem like you're feeling right." Dad replied.

"I don't know dad. I just feel like I need to get out sometime. Figure out what I'm going to accomplish." I told dad.

"You know, when I was your age, I got lost for a week. I was little and weak. I didn't think I could do any thing. So, that week, I got my priorities in order, and learned that I could do anything I put my mind to. Sometimes, an unplanned adventure is all a person needs." Dad told me.

"Thanks dad." I replied.

"You're welcome Oliver." My dad replied.

Author's note: Merry Christmas every one! Now to answer some reviews.

Lance Wing: It's all good. Glad you liked Milo's little joke.

Oliver: (Oliver turns bright red.) Marie is just a friend.

Milo: Christmas cookies are great.

Myka: So you did say something mean about me!

Oliver: Me? Never.

Myka: Yes you did. During your little Ferris Bueller type rant.

Oliver: Yes, I saw Santa. Nothing happened.

So, merry Christmas, and thanks for reviewing.

Prince Tanabi: I don't know if Santa took Oliver's division as he called it. Thanks for reviewing


End file.
